Future Gazer
by felixiglesias8
Summary: After getting married, Azusagawa Sakuta and Azusagawa Mai had a lone male in their family: Shiro. Like any other normal families, they had their moments. One-Shot. First attempt in writing Bunny Girl Senpai so criticisms are welcome.


Azusagawa Shiro is heard walking down the stairs while holding into his tummy. He had just gone home from his elementary school and he wanted nothing more than to eat and rest. The reason he was a bit tired since he played basketball with his friend Kunimi Yachi and he was sweating profusely. He then went to the kitchen where he saw his aunt Kaede busy stitching some kind of a cloth.

"Auntie! I'm hungry!" The younger Azusagawa shouted rather rudely as he stomps his foot. It took a minute before Kaede notice his presence and almost hilariously dropped his needle, thread, and thread ball the moment the face of Shiro appeared in his side.

"A-Ah, okay!" Kaede, startled by the sudden arrival of her niece. "Food will be there right away! Just wait for a moment."

In a few minutes, Shiro was seen eating his sandwich as Kaede went back to stitching. The latter asked him about how's school and Shiro curtly replied that it was fine. While eating, the younger Azusagawa has wondered why his parents weren't yet here as they were supposed to be home by now at 6 pm. "Where's mama and papa? I hope that they arrive home sooner than later."

Suddenly, he got an idea.

After eating his snack, he then went to the kitchen and found that her auntie hasn't washed the plates that were stacked in the sink. _Maybe I can try to do chores this time. _He was very bored at the moment so he was thinking that he can make his parents happy by at least helping in the chores.

It was supposed to be a good idea, theoretically.

However, in a matter of minutes, the sounds of porcelain cracking and glass smashed in the floor can be heard.

Kaede, hearing some of their stuff breaking, rushed into the kitchen and to her horror, she saw Shiro desperately trying to control the situation but ended up breaking another porcelain.

* * *

"I can't believe that you'd do something reckless, Shiro."

Mai and Sakuta got a little late in going home since the latter picked up his wife, whom he is married for ten years already, and the fact they are greeted by the sight of shards of plate debris and splashed water in the kitchen is enough to make them a but irritated, especially for the raven beauty.

"But if you think about it, the fact that he's trying to wash plates is commendable in itself." Sakuta tried to calm down the situation as he was patting his son's head. "Perhaps, you'd be able to help your Aunt Kaede when you're older…"

"I'm sorry, Onii-chan! I shouldn't have let him wash the plates!" Kaede was hysterical as she was scrambling in her feet to pick up the pieced of the broken plates.

"That's fine, Kaede. It just means that Shiro is—ouch!"

"Sakuta, it's not good to spoil our only son." Mai had pinched the ear of her husband. "Telling him such things would only encourage him to repeat the same mistake."

"Well, sometimes children go through a lot of mistake before they get it right." Sakuta explains as he was struggling to get off from his wife's hold. "Neh, Shiro, you can go to your room now. We'll call you when dinner's ready."

Shiro only nodded and retreated back to his room.

Mai can only sigh as he let's go of her husband. "You really like to spoil our only son. But I can't argue with you about him going through a learning process. But in exchange, you'll be the one throwing our garbage tonight outside."

"Eeeh?"

* * *

"This day's quite tiresome…" Mai said as she climbed the bed and reaching out to turn off the lights. Their dinner three hours ago was a bit hectic. Mai has been contantly reminding Shiro about breaking stuff in their house, Sakuta having to go out to drop their three bags of trash in a bin outside in the streets, and Kaede being hysterical for some reason.

"Really?" Sakuta turned to her as he slightly glances at his left side.

"Modelling in television can be a headache, especially when you have an irresponsible son and a husband who loves to consent to the only child in the family." Sakuta can literally see the smirk in Mai's face.

"I don't consent him for that things; I understand him." The male shrugged as he covers the two of them with a heavy blanket.

The two were quiet for a while since they were still trying to get their eyes heavy so that they can sleep in peace.

"Mai-san, we only had Shiro in our family. Perhaps, do you want us to make another one?" Sakuta want to offer her some good time. "And a girl, nonetheless."

"And what makes you think I want that, Sakuta?"

"You kept complaining about our son. Therefore, I conclude that you want a girl in this household."

Mai smield as she scoots nearer to Sakuta. "A female child isn't bad at all, especially if she's someone who'll get her looks from me."

And thus, both of them didn't sleep early.

Just beside their room, Shiro can literally hear moans of pleasure from his bed. _Something tells me this isn't good. _The younger Azusagawa concluded as he ignores the sounds and covers himself with his blanket.

* * *

**Sorry if that was too short as it was a one-shot and I wanted to try this fandom. On the other side, it must be because I wanted to add a story in the new Bunny Girl fanfom sight that I decided to make one so here it was. Short but I do hope you appreciate it even if it's a bit ugly. If you think it's ugly, then I had no choice but to keep improving. Good day!**


End file.
